


Allergies

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Allergies, Floral, Ice Cream, Sunshine - Freeform, baby nate, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Ice cream, Sunshine, Floral, Yellow, Allergies, Baby Nate





	

Sam and Nathan had been wandering around the park all day, pick-pocketing and scrounging for loose change.  But it was difficult for the younger Drake to concentrate — he wasn’t feeling well.

 

Spring was here, and while the warmer weather definitely made it easier for them to trek around town it also brought Nathan’s bane…allergies.

 

Nathan tried to hold in a sneeze as he reached for another stranger’s pocket, but it was no use.  He let out a great, wet sneeze and startled the stranger who promptly turned around and — bless his heart — gave Nate a tissue…that just so happened to house that tantalizing wallet he was after.

 

He slumped back over to where his brother was watching closely behind a tree.  

 

“Sorry,Sam…”  he said, defeated.  His big brother held his arms out and pulled him into a hug.

 

“It’s fine, Nathan.”  And rubbed his back soothingly.  “Here, let’s take a break.”  Nate nodded in agreement and they meandered down the park walk, taking their time.  They didn’t exactly have anywhere to be.  Nate continued to sniffle and kneaded at his itchy, watery eyes.

 

His little brother sneezed again and let out a moan of discomfort that made Sam frown.  He fingered the cash in his pocket and tried to calculate if they could afford some Benadryl and dinner tonight.

 

“Ooh…”

 

Sam looked up to see what had caught Nathan’s attention.  Of course — the ice cream cart.  He smiled.  _Fuck it, if it’ll make him feel better I’ll just have to go without tonight.  No big deal._

 

“Hey, you uh, you want some ice cream, Nathan?”

 

He thought about it and looked down sadly.  “No, that’s ok.”  He wrinkled his nose pathetically and held in another sneeze.

 

Sam rubbed his back.  “We can afford it, you know.”  He paused and watched Nathan’s face light up as he looked up at his big brother.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hell yeah, come on.”

 

After they had each ordered their frozen treat they sat down on a nearby bench and licked their ice creams in a comfortable silence.  Nate leaned against Sam, who lifted his arm and draped it around his little brother’s shoulders.

 

Sam swallowed and looked at Nathan.  “You like it?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically and Sam patted his chest, telling him to slow down lest he get a brain freeze.

 

Once they finished the rare delicacy (at least for them) that is an ice cream cone, Sam noticed Nate beginning to doze off.  He smiled to himself and smoothed his hand over Nathan’s dirty hair, mentally making a note to find a shower later tonight.  Or at least grab a bar of soap from the drugstore with the Benadryl.  He told Nathan last time they took a quick dip in the fountain at midnight it probably wouldn’t be their last.  And, unfortunately, he meant it.

 

Sam tried hard to care for his little brother, keep him safe and healthy.  It was difficult — and it would have been easier if Nate had just stayed in the orphanage for a few more years, but he was miserable.  Sam couldn’t bear the sad puppy eyes from his brother so he decided to just keep him out.  They could make it.  They _would_ make it.

 

He shook his head from any further sad thoughts and instead savored the warmth of his brother curled against him and the sun shining down on them both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
